Los lazos que nos unen
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Los días de preparatoria no son sencillos. Claire es abordada por un chico de ensueño, pero de mirada triste. Chris no consigue superar sus roces y heridas con la fierecilla indomable; Jill Valentine. ¿Qué sucederá cuando cuatro jóvenes, se den cuenta de que existen lazos que no pueden romperse? Porque a veces necesitamos un poco de comprensión, de una mano amiga, y el perdón.


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

— ¡Claire, date prisa o llegaremos tarde! —gritó Chris molesto desde la sala de estar.

Sentada frente al tocador, Claire Redfield llevaba más de veinte minutos buscando una forma de mantener a raya su larga y abundante cabellera roja. Era su primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Raccon, y la primera impresión siempre era la más importante, bueno, eso creía ella o al menos era lo que decía la edición de agosto de la revista _seventeen. _Después de probar más de diez peinados distintos, decidió hacerse un moño estilo ballerina y atarlo con un listón rosa. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que logró el efecto deseado. Se aplicó un poco de brillo labial rosa, tomó su bolso del suelo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Antes de bajar el primer peldaño, se encontró con que su hermano estaba esperándola abajo, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero muy pocos. Aspiró profundamente y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas, sabía que Chris odiaba llegar tarde a la escuela y ya iban cinco minutos retrasados. La abuela May estaba de pie junto a él sosteniendo un par de bolsas de papel conteniendo lo que parecía ser su almuerzo. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y justo antes de llegar al último escalón, resbaló hasta caer de bruces contra el suelo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. Si estuvieras lista a tiempo, no tendrías que bajar corriendo escaleras abajo —dijo Chris al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Deja de ser tan gruñón, que no ves que está nerviosa por su primer día —dijo la anciana en tono maternal. La abuela May era lo mas cercano a una madre que Chris y Claire tenían.

—Abuela, deja de defenderla. Todos sabemos que Claire es holgazana, mimada e irresponsable.

— ¡Cállate tonto! —chilló Claire furiosa—. No todos somos como tú, Señor Perfecto.

—Chicos, dejen de pelear. Chris, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de cuidar de tu hermana?

—Sí, abuela —respondió él dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la alfombra.

—Hasta pronto abuela —dijo Claire envolviendo a su abuela en un abrazo.

—Suerte en su primer día.

Los hermanos salieron de la casa. Claire se volvió hacia el porche y vio a su abuela despidiéndose de ellos desde el umbral de la puerta. Recordó con nostalgia la noche en que un oficial de policía le anunció que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer un conductor ebrio los embistió cuando los dos volvían a Raccon para celebrar la navidad con sus hijos. En aquel tiempo, ella apenas era sólo una niña de cinco años, asustada que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hermano, entonces Melinda Redfield o May como todos la llamaban, decidió hacerse cargo de aquellos dos chicos que el sistema intentaba enviar a hogares sustitutos. Subieron al viejo mustang y tomaron el camino hacia la escuela.

—Cuando tenga el dinero suficiente para comprar la motocicleta de Dave, ya no tendrás que llevarme a la escuela —dijo Claire sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla.

—Olvídalo. No dejaré que conduzcas una motocicleta de nuevo.

—Pero soy muy buena conduciendo —Claire se defendió—. La abuela me dio permiso, además, ¿por qué debería obedecerte?, no eres mi padre.

—Pero soy tu hermano mayor y no quiero volver a pasar otra noche en emergencias contigo como el verano pasado —dijo Chris en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

—Nadie pidió que te quedaras.

—Pero tuve que hacerlo. Eres mi hermana y no iba a dejarte sola, sabiendo lo mucho que odias los hospitales —dijo Chris esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con su pulsera de plata. El verano pasado Claire había salido a escondidas de su abuela para reunirse con Dave, un chico que trabajaba en un local de comida rápida y que conducía una vieja Harley. Él fue quien le enseñó a conducir su primera motocicleta y también a salir por una ventana sin ser descubierta. Una noche condujeron hacia las afueras de Raccon pero fueron sorprendidos por un camión que circulaba en sentido contrario y de milagro lograron evitar el choque, sin embargo, los dos cayeron sobre el pavimento causándose heridas leves.

A pesar de que Chris y ella peleaban la mayoría del tiempo, aquella noche, él estuvo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y susurrándole palabras de aliento, mientras una de las enfermeras le hacía algunas puntadas para cerrar la herida que tenía en el brazo derecho. En aquel momento, Claire sintió que no era su hermano quien estaba en la habitación, sino el padre que la vida le quitó siendo apenas una niña.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna durante el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ella bajó rápidamente del auto y miró extasiada como los estudiantes entraban al enorme edificio de ladrillo. La abuela May tenía pensado anotarla en un colegio privado sólo para mujeres, sin embargo, Claire se opuso rotundamente amenazando a todos con dejar sus estudios. Ya no quería seguir siendo la niña mimada y sobreprotegida de la cual Chris se burlaba.

Era la primera vez que asistía a la misma escuela que su hermano. Sabía que Chris gozaba de una reputación envidiable: era la estrella del equipo de futbol y presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, así que tal vez las cosas ahora serían diferentes. Durante su paso por la secundaria, Claire no consiguió alejarse de su imagen de 'chica del montón', con algunas pecas en la cara y con su cuaderno de dibujo como único amigo. Esperaba que con este nuevo comienzo, su suerte y su estatus social fuera cambiara radicalmente. Tal vez por ser la hermana del capitán Redfield la gente la trataría con un poco más respeto.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina del director antes de entrar a clases. Que tengas un buen día Claire y por favor, no te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Chris en un tono casi paternal.

—Si señor —respondió Claire emulando un saludo militar.

—Tonta, nunca tomas nada en serio —Chris le revolvió el pelo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Claire caminó a través del jardín principal apretando con fuerza su bolso de la suerte. En cada paso que daba, su esperanza de dejar de ser invisible a los ojos de todos crecía en su interior.

.

.

—Me alegra que aceptes de nuevo ser el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos.

—Es un honor que me haya elegido señor —dijo Chris haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar lo molesto que estaba con la decisión del director—. Lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué no esperó a las elecciones como el año anterior?

El director Russell bebió de su taza de café y agregó:

— ¿Para qué someter a votación una decisión que puedo tomar por mi cuenta? Además, quedé impresionado con tu trabajo del año anterior que creí que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Chris se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró decepcionado. Cualquier otro estudiante estaría feliz con esa noticia, no obstante para él, significaba más presión a su ya complicada vida estudiantil; tenía que cuidar que sus notas fueran sobresalientes, aunado a su obligación de mantener su nivel de juego para próxima temporada de fútbol y encima de todo, ahora cuidar de Claire en su primer año de preparatoria.

—_Renuncia ahora que estás a tiempo —_pensó

Chris bebió de su vaso de agua y dijo: —Señor Russell, respecto al nombramiento que me hizo… yo...

El teléfono sonó en ese momento haciendo que Russell lo ignorara por completo.

De pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciéndolo cambiar de opinión

—_Ser el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos te daría más créditos para conseguir una beca universitaria, así tu abuela no tendría que pagar más por tu educación… no seas idiota._

Russell colgó el teléfono y dijo: — ¿Decías algo Redfield?

—No, señor. —respondió Chris resignado.

Chris salió de la oficina del director, molesto. Definitivamente estaba comenzando su último año con el pie izquierdo. Al menos esperaba que el salón de clases las cosas mejoraran un poco. A lo lejos pudo ver a su grupo de amigos afuera del aula E29 jugando futbol en el pasillo. Uno de ellos le arrojó el balón intentando tomarlo desprevenido, no obstante, sus rápidos reflejos evitaron que la pelota se estrellara justo en su cara.

— ¡Hey Chris!, parece que estás listo para la próxima temporada —exclamó Justin.

—Apenas si toqué un balón en todo el verano —dijo Chris dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Vamos adentro.

—Espera, antes de que lo olvide, hay algo que debes saber antes de entrar —dijo Justin en tono serio.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Chris intrigado.

—La fierecilla indomable… será nuestra compañera este año.

Chris tragó saliva. Cuando pensaba que su último año no podía ser peor, resultó que sería compañero de clases de su peor enemiga. Cruzó la puerta y fue que la vio sentada en el último pupitre del rincón, vestida con sus clásicos jeans corroídos, una blusa de algodón sin mangas blanca a juego con una camisa de franela a cuadros y sus botas desvencijadas de corte militar, mirando a través de la ventana con expresión de fastidio.

Los problemas entre él y Jill Valentine eran conocidos por todos en la preparatoria de Raccon: desde las bromas pesadas que se jugaron durante el primer año, hasta sus constantes discusiones por los pasillos e incluso los carteles con insultos que ambos sacaban durante los partidos de fútbol, incluso el apodo de "fierecilla indomable", fue idea de él.

Respiró hondo y cruzó la puerta. Buscó un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de ella, en un instante sus miradas se encontraron; Chris creyó ver un destello de alegría en aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez lo miraron con tanta devoción, sin embargo, Jill frunció el ceño en un gesto por demostrarle lo mucho que lo despreciaba y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—_Tres años… y sigue sin poder perdonarte…_—pensó él con tristeza.

Tomó su lugar al otro extremo del aula y la miró fijamente sin que ella lo notara. Tal vez su ropa parecía sacada del armario de su padre o de algún indigente con problemas de alcoholismo, tampoco se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia como el resto de las chicas con las que había salido antes, sin embargo, su actitud de "No me fastidies", era su mayor atractivo. Verla caminar con esa seguridad que emanaba por de los pasillos de la escuela, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, el ruido de sus pasos sobre las viejas baldosas anunciándose y haciéndose notar del resto de los estudiantes, era sin duda, el mejor espectáculo del día.

Nada parecía intimidar a Jill Valentine, podía enfrentar al más bravucón de la preparatoria y romperle el trasero sin problemas, Chris sonrió al recordar la única ocasión en que vieron llorar a Randy Jones como una niña. Al chico le gustaba fastidiar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, pero para su mala suerte un día se metió con la persona equivocada y justo a la hora de la salida, en el estacionamiento principal, ella lo enfrentó a golpes y en menos de cinco minutos, el gordo Jones corrió despavorido ganándose la burla de todos.

La voz cantarina de la profesora Daniels, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el frente y le sorprendió ver a la joven maestra acompañada de un nuevo estudiante.

—Hola chicos. Sé que algunos de ustedes ya estuvieron en alguna clase conmigo el año pasado —dijo la profesora—. Quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero de clase.

Todos miraban intrigados al nuevo estudiante como si fuera una atracción de circo. Alto, rubio y bien parecido, más que un estudiante, lucía como un modelo sacado de alguna revista de moda. Cualquier otro chico con esas cualidades estaría feliz de ser el centro de atención, no obstante, por su expresión seria, parecía que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar frente al resto de sus compañeros.

—Anda, no seas tímido, preséntate y cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

El chico dio un paso al frente con cierta arrogancia y dijo: —Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy, tengo diecisiete años y es la primera vez que asisto a una escuela pública.

Chris miró de arriba abajo al chico nuevo, desde su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, pasando por sus pantalones de vestir oscuros y su camisa blanca de lino, oculta bajo un suéter de cashmere color gris claro, hasta la punta de sus zapatos de diseñador, que sin duda se notaba que costaban una fortuna.

— _¿Quién demonios viste como un modelo de Versace en su primer día de escuela?—_se burló Chris.

Leon miró a todos con expresión seria. Chris se sintió irritado al ver como el chico veía a todos con ese aire de superioridad que solo el dinero y el haber nacido en una cuna privilegiada podía dar.

—_Maldito presumido, ojalá tu dinero te ayude a soportar un año en esta escuela—_pensó.

De pronto la mirada de Leon se detuvo en la chica que se encontraba sentada al fondo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Chris se volvió hacia el lugar de Jill y notó como ésta lo saludó discretamente con la mano. Ella rara vez se comportaba de forma amistosa con alguien y el verla sonreír de esa manera, hizo que una punzada de celos le atravesara el pecho y se sintiera aún más furioso con el chico nuevo.

Rápidamente, Leon ocupó el lugar que estaba junto a Jill y cruzaron algunas palabras antes de que la profesora Daniels comenzara su clase. Chris abrió su cuaderno e intentó tomar nota de la importancia de la química en el mundo moderno, sin embargo fue inútil; de forma casi involuntaria, miraba de reojo hacia la parte trasera del aula vigilando los movimientos del chico nuevo y la fierecilla indomable, ¿De dónde se conocían ellos?, ¿Por qué ella se comportaba tan amable con ese tipo desagradable y engreído?… sin duda Chris Redfield inició el nuevo año escolar con el pie izquierdo.

.

.

—_Hijo, aun no entiendo tu decisión de dejar el colegio St. Jude y apuntarte en la preparatoria de Raccon._

—_Mamá, sabes que nunca quise ir a ese colegio. Si lo hice fue por darte algo que presumir en tus reuniones con tus amigas del club—dijo Leon molesto._

—_Admito que fue un error haberte inscrito en aquel colegio, pero trata de entenderme —dijo su madre en tono conciliador—. Tu padre creyó que era lo mejor para ti el que estudiaras en el mismo lugar donde él lo hizo. Se va a molestar mucho cuando se entere._

_Leon tomó un bocado de su plato e intentó contener su mal humor. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Estudiaría su último año en una escuela pública, alejado de los privilegios que tenía siendo estudiante de un colegio privado, pero sobre todo de todas aquellas personas que alguna vez se dijeron ser sus amigos._

—_Un hombre que pensó que lo mejor para él era seguir los pasos de su asistente personal y abandonar a su familia, no creo que tenga la suficiente calidad moral para cuestionar mis decisiones —dijo Leon en tono firme._

— _¡Leon, no debes hablar así de tu padre! —espetó su madre furiosa._

— _¡Él no es mi padre! —Leon se levantó de la mesa y lanzó la servilleta contra el plato—. ¡Ya tomé una decisión y más vale que la respetes mamá!_

—_Supongo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión —dijo su madre con voz quebrada._

_Leon no respondió y salió de la habitación sin despedirse de ella…._

El ruido de timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Apoyado en el barandal del tercer piso, Leon miraba con hastío cómo los estudiantes salían hacia los jardines de la escuela. Aunque su día estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensaba, aún seguía sintiéndose perdido y fuera de lugar entre sus nuevos compañeros.

No pensó que el cambio de escuela lo fuese a afectar tanto. Sus antiguos compañeros sólo hablaban de fiestas en lugares exclusivos, vacaciones en lugares exóticos y de qué modelo de auto les pedirían a sus padres para su próximo cumpleaños.

—_Quizá si hubieras sido un poco más como ellos, no hubieras tenido que cambiarte de escuela y quien sabe, hasta Jenna seguiría saliendo contigo —_pensó.

Durante dos años hizo un esfuerzo por encajar en el exclusivo colegio St. Jude, sólo para obtener la aprobación del hombre que alguna vez llamó papá, a quien veía como un ejemplo de lo que una persona exitosa debía ser. Sin embargo, una noche, Leon escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños que provenían del despacho de su padre y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Cassie, la asistente personal, semidesnuda y tumbada sobre el hermoso escritorio de caoba y al señor Kennedy posado entre los muslos de la joven empleada, mientras la embestía con fuerza.

A partir de aquel momento su vida no fue la misma. Después de pasar varios días encerrado en su habitación, sin comer y bebiéndose el costoso brandy de su padre, decidió que viviría bajo sus propias reglas. Cuando se desató el tormentoso divorcio de sus padres, Leon estuvo más solo que nunca, mientras su madre lloraba desconsolada viviendo a base de ginebra y calmantes, el joven Kennedy intentó buscar consuelo en las personas a las que alguna vez llamó amigos y que lo abandonaron en cuanto el escándalo se cernió sobre su familia.

El sol de la mañana comenzó a bañar con su resplandor todos los rincones del jardín. Leon miró de nuevo a los estudiantes que se reunían en el jardín para tomar su almuerzo. A lo lejos divisó a una chica que estaba sentada bajo un viejo roble, con un cuaderno de dibujo y su hermoso cabello rojo cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

Una extraña sensación en el pecho lo obligó a bajar las escaleras y atravesar el jardín hasta llegar a donde estaba ella. La joven no se percató de su presencia debido a que tenía puestos sus auriculares con un volumen alto. Algo en aquella chica había llamado su atención, pero aún no podía explicarlo; tal vez era el color de su cabello, que era de un rojo muy particular y que bajo la luz del sol, parecía un río de lava descendiendo sobre su espalda. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía que estaba hecha de porcelana y tenía aquel aire de inocencia que pocas mujeres poseían de forma natural.

De pronto la chica se volvió hacia él y abrió los ojos como platos, asustada. Un par de luceros azules lo miraron, y Leon fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima.

—_Hermosa… —_pensó.

La joven comenzó a recoger sus lápices del césped, de prisa. Leon la tomó del brazo y dijo: —Espera, no quería asustarte.

—Está bien —Claire siguió guardando el resto de sus cosas en su bolso—. Estaba a punto de irme.

—Quédate —suplicó Leon—. Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Leon caminó de regreso al edificio principal, pero entonces Claire dijo: —El jardín es muy grande y hay espacio para los dos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Claro.

Claire colocó de nuevo sus lápices sobre el césped y sacó una bolsa arrugada de papel de entre sus cosas. Leon se sentó frente a ella y tomó el cuaderno dio un vistazo al dibujo en el cual trabajaba la joven.

—Eres buena —dijo él impresionado del talento de la chica.

—Gracias —Claire sonrió tímidamente—. Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando desde hace unos días.

—Deberías dedicarte a esto, seguramente tendrías éxito.

Claire sacó un par de emparedados de la bolsa y le entregó uno a él.

—Por error tomé la bolsa del almuerzo de mi hermano. Así que hay suficiente para los dos.

Leon miró el emparedado de atún que la chica le invitó. ¿Por qué aquella joven lo trataba con tanta amabilidad?, tal vez sabía que era un Kennedy y sólo intentaba entablar amistad por su estatus social, como todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía que ella no tenía idea de quien era él en realidad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —peguntó Claire dando un sorbo a su botella de agua.

—Leon Kennedy.

—Yo me llamo Claire Redfield. Hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria.

—También el mío.

— ¿No estás algo viejo como para tener quince? —preguntó Claire arqueando una ceja.

Leon no pudo contener la risa ante la pregunta de Claire. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo hacía reír de esa manera.

—Soy de último año. Acabo de transferirme de escuela.

— ¡Vaya!, por un momento pensé que estabas tomándome el pelo —Claire soltó una carcajada y dio un mordisco a su emparedado.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, Claire no paró de hablar acerca de lo que hizo durante las vacaciones de verano. Leon la escuchó atento en todo momento; ella era como una brisa fresca que aliviaba un poco el profundo dolor que sufría por dentro. Envidiaba sus ganas de vivir, tal vez era su juventud o en realidad poseía una gran fuerza interior que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes debían volver a las aulas. Leon se levantó y se sacudió el césped de su costoso pantalón. Claire comenzó a guardar su material de arte en su bolso, tomó el cuaderno y arrancó con cuidado el dibujo en el cual estaba trabajando.

—Toma —Claire le entregó el dibujo dejando perplejo a Leon—. Me gustaría que lo conservaras.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. Eres la primera persona que me dice que soy buena.

—Gracias. Cuando seas famosa, seguramente valdrá millones.

—Eres divertido. Sabes, deberías sonreír más seguido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió él intrigado.

—Mi abuela dice que los ojos son espejos del alma. Y los tuyos reflejan mucha tristeza.

Leon se quedó sin palabras. Debería sentirse molesto de que Claire se metiera en su vida privada, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido de que aquella chiquilla alegre y despreocupada fuera capaz de ver más allá de su mirada.

Los dos atravesaron el jardín hasta llegar al edificio de ladrillo. Leon comenzó a subir por las escaleras mientras que Claire se quedó en el área de los casilleros para guardar su material de dibujo. Antes de llegar al último peldaño se detuvo, se volvió hacia ella y le sorprendió verla de pie, sosteniendo su viejo bolso de tela, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa.

.

.

Por suerte su día estaba a punto de terminar.

Para algunos era sólo una bravucona en busca de problemas, para otros solo la "Fierecilla indomable" de la preparatoria de Raccon, sin embargo lo único que deseaba, es que todos la tomaran en serio por ser solamente Jill Valentine.

Jill caminaba a hurtadillas por la parte trasera del edificio principal, intentando escapar de su agobiante primer día de clases. Aún faltaba la última clase, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para escuchar al profesor Rudd hablar de corrientes filosóficas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

Su día había comenzado mal desde el momento en que abrió los ojos por la mañana; su padre Dick olvidó despertarla temprano y perdió el autobús, así que tuvo que correr cerca de quince calles para poder llegar a su primera clase, por suerte, la señorita Daniels llegó retrasada y pudo entrar sin problemas. Olvidó su almuerzo sobre la mesa de la cocina y no llevaba consigo suficiente dinero para comprar algo de comer en la cafetería, así que no probaría bocado hasta llegar a casa por la tarde, pero definitivamente lo peor de todo fue enterarse que Chris Redfield sería su compañero de clase durante su último año de preparatoria.

El solo pensar en ese chico alto, castaño, con un cuerpo tan atlético y bien formado, digno de un dios griego, hacía que todo su mundo se pusiera de cabeza en un instante. Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel incidente en la fiesta de bienvenida que ofreció Karen Reid en su casa y que desató una guerra entre ellos dos. Según los rumores que corrieron en los pasillos de la escuela en aquellos días; Jill no soportó que Chris fuera el nuevo novio de la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas, sin embargo, lo que nunca pudieron explicar fue porque al salir de la fiesta, él corrió tras de ella suplicándole que lo perdonara, a lo que la joven respondió propinándole una bofetada y desde esa noche los dos se convirtieron en rivales.

Jill dejó que los chismes acerca de su supuesto amor por Chris corrieran por toda la escuela. En el fondo, sabía que eso no era verdad, había un motivo más fuerte por el cual no podía perdonarlo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos malos recuerdos y siguió su camino, pero justo antes de llegar al aparcamiento, divisó a un grupo de chicas molestando a una pobre novata de primero.

Karen Reid gozaba de una reputación de abeja reina por toda la escuela. Temida por unos y odiada por otros, ella y su grupo de amigas disfrutaban de humillar y molestar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Jill había sido testigo de cómo por años, aquella bravucona consumada le había hecho de la vida de sus víctimas un infierno, y lo peor, es que parecía que gracias a que su padre era uno de los miembros más activos, por no decir que uno de los mayores benefactores de la preparatoria Raccon, los directivos preferían pasar por alto las quejas de aquellos que acudían buscando recibir un poco de justicia.

Se ocultó tras un muro y esperó a que Reid terminara de enseñarle a esa pobre chica que luchaba por recuperar su bolso, quien era Karen Reid y cuáles eran las consecuencias de no obedecer sus reglas. Jill miró a la joven y por un momento se vio a sí misma unos años atrás; tumbada en el fango, peleando por no perder el respeto de los demás. De pronto la mirada de la joven se posó sobre ella; de entre una maraña de cabello rojizo, un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas le suplicaban sin palabras un poco de ayuda.

—_Vamos Jill, lo que menos necesitas en este momento es tener a Reid de enemiga…Pero tampoco puedes permitir que esa perra se salga con la suya_ —pensó.

Conmovida y a la vez furiosa. Se arremangó su camisa de franela, tiró su mochila de lona a un lado y caminó con decisión hacia donde estaban el grupo de matonas. Karen se volvió hacia ella, esbozó una sonrisa ladina y dijo: —Vaya, si es la mismísima Jill Valentine en persona.

— ¡Deja a esa chica tranquila! —exigió Jill con los puños apretados.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Valentine!, esto no te incumbe.

Jill apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por lanzarse a golpes contra Karen. Quería arreglar las cosas sin tener que involucrarse en una pelea.

—Reid, déjala ir.

— ¿Y si no hago?, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿robarme?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Jill.

— Lo que escuchaste, linda. Todos en Raccon saben que tu padre es un vulgar ladrón. No me extrañaría que tú también tuvieras algunos de sus malos hábitos.

— ¡Mi padre no es ningún ladrón! —espetó furiosa.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo la policía el día que lo sacaron a rastras de tu casa —soltó Karen con una voz cargada de veneno.

Jill sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el momento en que su padre estaba siendo esposado por un oficial de policía, acusado por un delito que no cometió.

Dick Valentine era un hombre sencillo, que aunque Jill no tenía claro cuál era su oficio, le gustaba creer que su padre era una persona con muchos talentos: pintor, carpintero, electricista, fontanero, no había trabajo imposible para él. Pero su mejor habilidad era con las cerraduras. No existía puerta que no pudiera abrir, y precisamente, una noche, fue contratado para abrir la entrada trasera de una joyería; llegó puntual a la cita, sin embargo, una vez realizado el trabajo, descubrió que la persona que lo contrató era un delincuente y ambos fueron detenidos por la policía.

— ¿Qué pasa Valentine?, ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? — dijo Karen desafiante—. No cabe duda. Sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre.

Jill sintó como la furia comenzó a bullir desde su interior, nublando su juicio. Caminó con paso firme hacia donde estaba Karen y le propinó un golpe en la cara, lanzándola al suelo.

— ¡Maldita! —chilló Karen al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al rostro.

Rápidamente el resto de las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Jill. Ella respondió a cada uno de sus golpes, sin embargo, por número la superaban así que la sostuvieron por los brazos, Karen se puso de pie y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

Jill intentó soltarse sin conseguirlo. Golpe a golpe, sentía como su orgullo iba cayendo por el suelo.

—_Ríe todo lo que quieras Reid. Me la vas a pagar algún día —_pensó.

De pronto la novata comenzó a lanzarles piedras a tus atacantes, provocando que volcaran su atención en la chica. El ruido de un silbato hizo que el grupo huyera corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la joven al tiempo que extendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Jill no respondió. Estaba intentando llevar un poco de oxígeno a sus doloridos pulmones. Logró ponerse de pie, sin embargo, le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio. La chica pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y la ayudo a dar unos pasos. Un hombre se acercó a ellas y dijo: —Ustedes dos, a mi oficina ¡Ahora!

—Pero… ellas —dijo la chica intentando defenderse.

—Déjalo así —dijo Jill con voz casi inaudible—. De nada servirá que digas que Karen te atacó.

La chica suspiró decepcionada. Tomó su bolso del suelo y dejó que Jill se apoyara en ella, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, y juntas caminaron a paso lento hacia la oficina del director.

.

.

—Chris va a matarme… Chris va a matarme... —murmuraba Claire nerviosa al tiempo que intentaba resolver un problema de álgebra básica en su cuaderno.

Miró su reloj y vio que marcaban las cinco de la tarde. Llevaba cerca de dos horas en el salón de castigo.

Sin duda le fue bastante imposible salir bien librada de aquel castigo, así que cuando llegara a casa, tendría problemas con Chris por haber sido puesta en detención y eso que era su primer día de clases. Se preguntó ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Claire no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven de mirada triste, que la acompañó en el jardín a la hora del almuerzo y al que le regalo su dibujo. Sólo sabía que por la ropa que usaba, era un chico de la clase alta, pero algo le decía que él no era del todo presumido y frívolo como la mayoría de su estatus social. Se preguntó si en verdad valía la pena averiguar más sobre Leon Kennedy.

Mientras la maestra Daniels revisaba algunos trabajos en su ordenador, con el ceño fruncido, señal de que tenía un humor de los mil demonios, Claire sólo esperaba que sonara la campanada que pondría fin a su detención. Sabía lo que se vendría al llegar a casa, entonces al final decidió entablar conversación con la chica que la había ayudado a defenderse de las bravuconas y le dijo: — Oye me preguntaba, ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo Claire mirando la expresión de la joven a su lado.

—Jill… Jill Valentine, ¿tú cómo te llamas? – dijo Jill en forma seria pero a la vez algo cansada.

—Soy Claire Redfield, un placer conocerte—. Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

Jill al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedó de piedra. No lo podía creer, era la hermana de Chris. Después de meditarlo por un momento, pensó que sería perfecto si se hacía amiga de aquella chica y sin duda le sacaría los secretos más oscuros de su enemigo, así que le dedicó una mirada maliciosa, cosa que asustó a la joven que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Hey!, cálmate. – dijo Jill.

—Está bien, es que me asusta un poco tu sonrisa — dijo Claire de manera inocente.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa después del castigo?—dijo Jill en tono amigable.

— ¿En serio lo harías?, mi hermano se ha ido sin mí y esas chicas me robaron todo mi dinero —dijo Claire con tristeza.

La profesora Daniels levantó la mirada e hizo una seña para que las chicas guardaran silencio. De pronto se escuchó un ruido parecido a un rugido. Claire se volvió a hacia su compañera de castigo y vio que se llevaba la mano a la estómago y hacía un esfuerzo por reprimir una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Claire preocupada.

—Si —Jill mintió— Es solo que no he comido en todo el día, pero ya se me pasará.

Claire buscó en su bolso. Sacó una bolsa de frituras y una lata de refresco de manzana.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Claire entregándole la bolsa de botanas.

—Pero está prohibido comer en las aulas de castigo.

—Sólo trata de no hacer mucho ruido, ¿De acuerdo?

Claire tomó su cuaderno de notas y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Se colocó justo en frente de ella, tapando su campo de visión. Jill miró cómo aquella chica se estaba arriesgando a ser castigada de una manera más severa, sólo por ayudarla. Abrió la bolsa de frituras y comenzó a comer de forma silenciosa.

—_No cabe duda que eres hermana de Chris… siempre arriesgándote por ayudar a los demás— _pensó.

De pronto una punzada de culpa atravesó su pecho. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano, la guerra declarada contra Chris estallaría nuevamente, así que debía estar preparada. Pensó en utilizar a Claire y así tener un as bajo la manga, no obstante, aquella chica parecía demasiado dulce y honesta como para que fuera traicionada de esa forma. Dio un sorbo a su refresco y se dijo a sí misma qué pensaría en otra forma de protegerse de algún ataque de su rival, sin lastimar a su nueva amiga.

.

.

Chris estaba furioso con Claire. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar tarde después de clases?, no había avisado el motivo de su retraso y para colmo de males, su móvil estaba apagado. Caminaba por la casa echando chispas, azotando cada puerta que se encontrara en su camino. Decidió esperarla afuera, así que se dirigió al porche donde su abuela May bordaba un nuevo mantel para la mesa del comedor.

—Abuela May, te dije que no era una buena idea que Claire y yo estuviéramos en la misma escuela, ahora pensara que porque estudiamos juntos podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana— dijo Chris sumamente molesto.

—Chris basta. Seguro viene en camino, debe haber una buena razón del por qué no ha llegado a temprano —dijo la abuela May intentando tranquilizar a la fierecilla que tenía por nieto —. Sabes te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, él se ponía igual de furioso que tú cuando tu padre no llegaba a tiempo a casa.

—Abuela, sabes que amo a mi hermana, pero me molesta que sea irresponsable y todavía, la consiente diciéndole que no tiene la culpa de nada. Me preocupa mucho cuando no llega a casa temprano —dijo Chris preocupado.

La abuela May tomó su mano y justo antes de hablar con él, fue interrumpida por el ruido de un motor. Una vieja camioneta se detuvo frente a su casa, Chris bajó las escaleras del porche y atravesó el jardín para ver de quien se trataba. De pronto se abrió la puerta, Claire bajó del vehículo y se despidió de Jill con una sonrisa.

—_Hablando del rey de roma —_pensó él.

Chris se acercó a la camioneta y trató de divisar quién era la persona que trajo a su hermana a casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver que la misma Jill Valentine era quien conducía aquel vehículo. ¿De dónde conoce a Claire?, ¿Y qué hacía llevándola a casa? Un mal presentimiento le cruzó por la mente: ¿Acaso pensaba vengarse de él lastimando a su hermana?, la furia comenzó a invadirlo y entonces dijo: —Claire, entra a casa. Necesito hablar con Jill.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —inquirió Claire.

—Después hablaremos tú y yo.

Claire caminó a paso lento hacia la casa. Jill bajó de la camioneta de forma arrogante, se puso frente a él y dijo: —Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Chris se encogió de hombros. En realidad cada vez que estaba frente a ella su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado y le costaba mucho pensar con claridad, sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de Claire, así que hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y fingió que no le afectaba su presencia.

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, arreglémoslo de una buena vez.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Jill soltado una risita burlona.

—Quiero que dejes a Claire fuera de tus estúpidos juegos —espetó Chris molesto.

—Mira, tonto. Admito que por un momento pensé en involucrar a Claire en esto, sin embargo, ella es una buena chica y no se merece estar en medio de toda esta pelea entre tú y yo. ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas que estuvo haciendo en la escuela a estas horas?, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

Chris cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía. Miró a Jill a los ojos y notó que estos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Estiró la mano y tomó su brazo. Ella volteó la mirada en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Jill… ¿Crees que algún día volveremos a ser amigos?

—No lo sé —Jill respondió con tristeza— Nos hemos lastimado tanto… los dos.

—Tal vez el que estemos juntos en el último año, sea una señal de un nuevo comienzo —dijo él tomándola por la barbilla.

Jill fijó su mirada en él y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Dejemos las cosas como están. Respecto a Claire, jamás le haría daño, es una chica muy dulce, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Jill…

Jill subió de nuevo a su camioneta y se fue de la casa pisando el acelerador a fondo. Chris se quedó de pie mirando como la chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Sentada frente al pequeño escritorio de madera, Claire Redfield intentaba terminar su tarea de química sin conseguirlo. Aún trataba de asimilar todo lo sucedido en su primer día de clases: primero sus compañeros no creyeron que ella fuera la hermana del capitán del equipo de futbol y por lo que vio durante sus clases; tendría que esforzase el doble si quería aprobar los exámenes con buenas notas.

Cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor; un grupo de chicas la atacó y de no ser por Jill, seguramente habría recibido una buena paliza. Dejó de lado su libro de química y tomó su cuaderno de dibujo; comenzó a trazar sobre la cartulina la imagen de aquel chico que la acompañó durante el almuerzo y que por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de pensar en él durante el resto del día.

Trazo a trazo, logró plasmar con detalle su expresión cargada de tristeza. Se preguntó ¿Por qué un chico que parecía tenerlo todo, no era feliz? Miró el retrato terminado y decidió arrojarlo a la basura. Comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez la imagen que obtuvo al final fue muy distinta; era el mismo joven pero con una sonrisa en los labios, justo como había sonreído esa mañana.

—Prefiero recordarte así… —dijo Claire en voz baja.

Miró el reloj y éste marcaba las once treinta. Guardó su material de dibujo y se acostó en su cama. Quizá su día no fue tan bueno como ella pensó que sería, sin embargo aún tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

* * *

_Holaaaa!_

_Hace unos días, platicando con __**claireRedfield123**__ acerca de una historia nueva que ella quería comenzar, me propuso que hiciéramos una colaboración entre las dos. Sin dudarlo acepté y he decir que fue muy divertido. _

_Quiero agradecer a __**claireRedfield13 **__por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar con ella. Gracias linda, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti; eres una chica como muchas ideas frescas y ojalá sigas esforzándote por mejorar y hacer cosas nuevas. Aunque no soy una Beta Reader consumada, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, siempre y cuando tengas esas ganas de seguir trabajando, si necesitas algo ya sabes en donde encontrarme :D_

_**AdrianaSnapeHouse **__mi beta galleta (perdón… pero me encantó el apodo XD, jajaja!), por tus comentarios, correcciones y sobre todo por los ánimos que me diste para seguir adelante con este proyecto… Mil gracias._

_**Polatrixu **__que junto con Ady, no dejaron que tirara la toalla con esta historia y que además en ocasiones fungió de Beta en este fic y en otros más, ayudándome cuando a veces la musa se negaba a trabajar… Ya sabes, si tenemos suerte, habrá más Karen Reid para rato jajaja!_

_En fin… ojalá hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic, tanto como claireRedfield123 y yo disfrutamos de escribirlo. _

_Gracias!_

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield & claireRedfield123_


End file.
